Love Story
by LulluBee
Summary: Eunhyuk meminta 'sesuatu' pada Donghae untuk membayar hutang ayahnya Donghae padanya.. EunHae YAOI


Pairing :

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Rated : M

Genre : YAOI, NC, Romance dan sekitarnya.

Summary : Donghae dipaksa melakukan sesuatu untuk membayar hutang appa-nya. Apakah yang harus Donghae lakukan...?#bad summary#

:::::Lullu:::::

Plakkk

Terdengar suara tamparan dari dalam sebuah rumah kecil dipinggir kota. Dari dalam rumah terdapat seorang namja paruh baya terkapar dilantai sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan prang yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"maafkan saya tuan, tolong beri saya waktu. Saya janji akan melunasi hutang-hutang itu.."ujar pria paruh baya tadi..

"kapan..? Sampai kapan waktu yang kau butuhkan..? Kau pikir berapa hutangmu.."balas namja itu.

"saya pasti akan melunasinya tuan. Saya mohon beri saya waktu sedikit lagi."pria itu kembali memohon kepada namja tampan nan kejam itu.

"cih.. Aku sudah memberimu waktu cukup lama tapi kau masih saja belum melunasinya. Kurang baik apa aku padamu..?"

"tuan Hyukjae, saya mohon beri saya waktu lagi. Saya berjanji saya akan melunasinya."Pria paruh baya bersujud dikaki namja bernama Hyukjae itu.

Hyukjae pov

Mungkin kalian pikir aku adalah orang yang takut kehabisan uang karna aku menagih orang-orang yang berhutang padaku...? Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli pada uang yang mereka pinjam, namun hanya saja aku senang bila menganiaya orang-orang yang berhutang itu. Aku jadi punya mainan baru tiap harinya.

Seperti saat ini, aku sedang memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang tidak sanggup melunasi hutangnya padahal ini sudah jatuh tempo.

Lumayanlah untuk samsakkku...

Sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini aku belum berlatih karate jadi anggap saja ini sebagai ...

"saya mohon tuan.."tua bangka ini berlutut dibawah kakiku. Demi apapun aku senang sekali melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti ini. Ketakutan...

Cklek...

"Appa... Aku pul...ang.."tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk kedalam rumah ini. Dia terlihat kaget melihat banyak bodyguardku disini. Dan dia tampak lebih terkejut melihat tua bangka ini bersujud dibawahku.

Ditambah lagi wajah si tua bangka ini babak belur karena kuhajar habis-habisan.

Namja ini langsung berlari kearah si tua bangka yang baru kuketahui dari bawahanku tadi bahwa dia adalah ayahnya. Ck, aku baru tahu si tua bangka ini punya anak juga.

"Appa.. Appa kenapa..? Ada apa.?"tanya namja itu sambil memegangi wajah pria tua ini lalu beralih memandangku.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kenapa jantungku berdebar saat matanya menatapku. Wajahnya... Sungguh manis, matanya berbinar indah.

Hidung mancungnya dan juga bibir plump-nya yang terlihat sungguh menggoda dengan warna pink soft.

Sungguh karya yang sangat menakjubkan...

"lalu dia siapa Appa.? Dan kenapa mereka semua ada disini. Dan apa yang Appa lakukan, kenapa Appa bersujud dikakinya. Ada apa Appa..?"tanyanya bertubu-tubi. Pria tua itu hanya merunduk tak berani menatap anaknya dan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya..

"Appa jawab.. Sebenarnya ada apa.?"tanyanya lagi.

"baiklah.. Aku beri waktu sampai besok. Kalau kau belum bisa melunasinya, lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok."ancamku. Aku kembali menatap wajahnya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebuah ide hebat muncul dikepalaku. Lihat saja besok...

Hyukjae end pov

:::Lullu:::

Setelah kepergian tuan Hyukjae dan pengikutnya, Donghae membantu ayahnya yang penuh luka dibagian wajahnya.

"Appa.. Sebenarnya ada apa.?"Donghae membawa sang ayah agar duduk disofa.

"amugotdoania." jawab ayahnya sambil meringis.

"Appa jangan bohong lagi sama Hae, sebenarnya ada apa..?"desak Donghae agar ayahnya mau bercerita.

"Appa belum siap cerita.."jawab sang ayah.

"Appa.. Akukan anak Appa, masa Appa nggak mau cerita sama Hae.."kata Donghae.

"mianhae.."lirih ayah.

"huft.. Yasudah kalau Appa tidak mau bercerita.. Aku tidak akan memaksa kok. Lebih baik Appa istirahat. Mungkin setelah bangun tidur rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang."Donghae membantu ayahnya kekamar untuk istirahat.

Lalu Donghae kembali keruang tamu, menatap ruangan itu yang sudah tak beraturan. Bangku dan meja berantakkan tak pada tempatnya. Dan banyak pecahan-pecahan beling yang berserakan dilantai.

'sebenarnya ada apa..?' tanya pada dirinya sendiri...

Donghae mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan beling dan mulai merapihkan ruang tamu itu.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hari ini adalah waktu jatuh tempo yang diberikan tuan Hyukjae kepada tuan Lee Minju untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

Namun sampai detik ini Lee Minju masih belum bisa melunasinya.

Dan seperti ancaman tuan Hyukjae kemarin, saat ini para bawahan tuan Hyukjae kembali kerumah Lee Minju. Mereka menerobos pintu masuk tanpa mengetuk atau memberi salam. Dan mereka langsung meneju kesebuah kamar disamping tangga dan memasukinya.

Didalam kamar itu terdapat seorang namja yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya.

Mereka berjalan mendekati namja manis itu.

Kemudian menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil namja itu dan dengan segera mereka mengangkat tubuh namja itu ala bride style.

Karena mereka terganggu, namja mungil itu membuka matanya. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa ada yang membawanya pergi.

"HEY... Apa yang kaluan lakukan."teriak namja itu. "HEY.. TURUNKAN AKU.. Kalian siapa..." Namja manis itu memberontak dalam gendongan orang yang membawanya pergi..

"hey... Turun..turunkan aku.. Aku tidak kenal dengan kalian... Turunkan aku.."namja itu memukul dada orang yang membopongnya. Walaupun sia-sia karena tenaganya kalah jauh dengan tenaga orang itu.

"hey.. Apa yang kalian lakukan. Mau kalian bawa kemana anakku."seorang pria paruh baya baru saja keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan dengan kaget melihat sang anak berada pada gendongan orang yang ingin membawanya pergi.

"APPA...TOLONG AKU.. TOLONG."namja itu meminta tolong pada ayahnya.

"Donghae.. Tolong lepaskan anakku.. Lepaskan Donghae."pria itu mencoba menarik Donghae. Tapi yang terjadi malah dia didorong oleh mereka hingga terpental kebelakang.

"APPA..."pekik Donghae melihat ayahnya terkapar..

"kau sudah diberi waktu, tapi kau masih belum bisa melunasinya. Dan Bos menginginkan dia sebagai penggantinya."ujar salah satu dari mereka yang tadi menendang Minju.

"aku janji akan melunasinya. Tapi aku mohon jangan bawa-bawa anakku. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Minju bersujud dikaki mereka.

"ck, waktumu sudah habis. Minggir."orang itu menendang Lee Minju membuat pria tua ini kembali terpental kebelakang. Lalu mereka pergi dari rumah itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan Minju yang memohon dan memanggil anaknya.

"aku mohon lepaskan aku.. Turunkan aku.." Donghae semakin panik saat tubuhnya dimasukkan paksa kedalam mobil hitam metalik. Dia masih saja memberontak untuk dilepaskan, menggedor-gedor pintu mobil yang ada disampingnya. Namun sia-sia karena pintu dikunci otomatis..

Mobilpun melaju entah mereka mau membawa Donghae kemana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tak lama mobilpun berhenti tapat disebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa. Orang-orang itu turun dari dalam mobil dan salah satu dari mereka kembali membopong tubuh Donghae untuk turun dari mobil.

"turunkan aku.. Aku bisa jalan sendiri.." Donghae lagi-lagi berontak.

"DIAM." bentak orang itu membuat Donghae terdiam karena takut..

Mereka terus berjalan hingga menaiki tangga lalu mereka menuju ke kamar yang ada dilantai 2 itu.

Mereka mengetuk pintu. Sampai terdengar suara yang mengizinkan mereka masuk. Dan salah satu dari mereka membuka pintunya, orang yang membopong Donghae segera masuk kedalam kamar.

"saya sudah membawanya bos."ujarnya.

"letakkan diatas kasur."suruh orang yang mereka sebut 'Bos' itu.

Lalu orang itu merebahkan tubuh Donghae diatas kasur secara perlahan.

"kalian boleh pergi." ujar 'bos'. "dan jangan ada yang boleh masuk kedalam kamar ini tanpa perintahku." tambahnya.

"baik bos.."ujar mereka kompak.

Sedetik kemudian mereka semua sudah pergi dari kamar ini. Dan hanya menyisakan Donghae dengan orang yang masih setia duduk dikursinya yang membelakangi Donghae.

"siapa kau..? Lepaskan aku.. Aku tak mengenalmu.." Donghae mulai bicara pada orang itu. Ada sedikit rasa takut yang Donghae rasakan.

"kau memang tidak mengenalku. Tapi ayahmu sangat mengenalku." orang itu mulai memutar kursi yang ia duduki san kini dia menatap kearah Donghae. Mata Donghae membuka sempurna saat meliaht wajah orang itu..

"kau.." Donghae mengingat wajah orang ini.

"hai.. Kita bertemu lagi." ujar orang itu sambil berangkat dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"kau.. Bukankah kau yang kemarin datang kerumahku..? Siapa kau.." Donghae kini benar-benar ketakutan, dia meremas seprei untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa takutnya.

"namaku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyuk jika kau mau."jawab Hyukjae. Dia berhenti dipinggir ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya..

"ada urusan apa aku denganmu. Kenapa kau membawaku..?"

"sebenarnya yang punya urusan itu ayahmu. Tapi sayang sepertinya dia tidak mengindahkan ancamanku. Jadi mau tidak mau aku membawamu dalam hal ini."

"Appa..? Kenapa dengan Appaku. Apa salahnya.?"

"apa ayahmu tidak memberitahukanmu bahwa dia mempunya hutang yang banyak padaku."

"hutang..?"

"ne. Dia meminjam uang padaku dengan jumlah yang besar. Dan dia tidak bisa melunasinya."kali ini Hyukjae merangkak naik keatas kasur.

"jadi Appaku mempunyai hutang.?"tanya Donghae ragu.

"ne."jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"berapa hutang Appaku.?"tanya Donghae

"ck, kau pikir kau bisa melunasinya.?"

"aku akan melunasinya, asal kau lepaskan aku."

"kau pikir berapa hutang ayahmu hingga kau sanggup melunasinya."cibir Hyukjae. "walaupun kau bekerja seumur hiduppun kau tetap tidak akan bisa melunasinya."tambahnya.

"aku pasti bisa. Aku akan berusaha untuk membayarnya."

"ck, lupakan... Aku lelah menunggu kalian melunasinya. Jadi biar gampang aku menginginkan hal lain selain uangmu."katanya seduktif.

"apa..?" Donghae mulai ketakutan saat Hyukjae merangkak kearahnya, refleks Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya.

"kau bisa melunasinya dengan... Tubuhmu..."Hyukjae menelusuri wajah Donghae dengan jemarinya.

"MWO..? Tuan, apa tuan buat.? Saya ini laki-laki sama seperti tuan."Donghae memalingkan wajahnya.

"aku tahu.. Lalu apa masalahnya.?"

"aku masih normal."

"lalu kenapa..? Aku juga normal."

"lalu kenapa tuan berbicara seperti itu bila tuan normal.?"

"tsk, aku hanya ingin sesuatu unruk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku. Dan kau adalah penggantinya. Jadi apa salahnya aku menginginkan tubuhmu."Hyukjae menurunkan jemarinya dan bermain dileher Donghae lalu turun kedadanya yang masih dibalut kaos.

"tuan aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Donghae menepis tangan Hyukjae yang berada didadanya..

"kenapa..? Kau tenang saja aku akan membawamu pada kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan." Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae menjadi berbaring, dengan cekatan dia menindih tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"aku mohon.. Lepaskan aku.."air mata Donghae mulai mengalir disela-sela matanya.

"tenanglah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"jangan.. Aku mohommmph.."ucapan Donghae tertahan didalam mulut Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Hyukjae mengulum bibir soft Donghae dengan paksa.

Donghae berusaha keras menolak kuluman Hyukjae, dia mendorong bahkan memukul dada Hyukjae, namun hasilnya tetap sia-sia karena Hyukjae tetap tak bergeming. Dia tetap melumat bibir Donghae.

Karena Domghae tidak bisa diam, Hyukjae yang kesal segera mengunci tangan Donghae dikedua sisi kepala Donghae. Membuat Donghae tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya tidak membalas perlakuan Hyukjae.

Tapi jangan panggil Hyukjae kalau dia tidak punya ide untuk membuat Donghae membuka mulutnya

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawah Donghae dan memaksa Donghae untuk membuka mulutnya. Setelah sedikit terbuka Hyukjae segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa Donghae.

"mphh..."lidah Donghae dihisap oleh mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae terus menjelajahi setiap isi dari mulut Donghae, menyesap lidah hangat Donghae, mengajaknya bertarung.

"mmphh... Lep..mph..has.."Donghae memberontak dalam kulumannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya berniat untuk melepaskan kulumannya. Namun itu malah membuat Hyukjae memperdalam kulumannya..

Tangan satu Hyukjae turun kebawah da satunya lagi masih menahan kedua tangan Donghae. Hyukjae menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Donghae. Kemudian Hyukjae meraba tubuh Donghae seduktif. Dari pinggang naik kepusar lalu terus naik sampai pada nipple Donghae. Hyukjae sedikit memelintirnya diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"nghh.."Donghae memejamkan matanya untuk menahan desahannya. Mendengar leguhan Donghae yang lolos begitu saja membuat Hyukjae makin gencar memainkan nipple imut Donghae

Hyukjae melepaskan kulumannya, kemudian menatap wajah manis Donghae, 'sungguh seksi' pikir Hyukjae saat melihat wajah sendu dan mata sayu Donghae.

Tangan Hyukjae tak beralih pada nipple Donghae. Dia masih setia memelintir bahkan mencubit pelan nipple Donghae yang kini sudah mengeras.

"hen..ahh..tihkan..uhh.."u

cap Donghae antara kalimat dan desahannya.

"yakin..? Kulihat kau sangat menikmatinya."goda Hyukjae masih terus mememainkan nipple Donghae.

"anih... Hentih..mmphh..khan.. Jehball..uhh.."

"kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana.?"kali ini Hyukjae melepaskan tangan Donghae dan dengan cepat dia membuka kaos Donghae.

"jangan..jangan buka.."Donghae menahan tangan Hyukjae yang mencoba melepaskan bajunya. "jebal.. Jangan.. Aku mohon.."Donghae menitikkan air matanya.

"kau tenang saja, aku yakin nanti kau akan menikmatinya."Hyukjae berhasil membuka kaos Donghae. Dan dengan segera Hyukjae kembali menahan tangan Donghae disisi kepala Hae.

Dia kembali melumat bibir Donghae, kembali mengisap dan menyesapnya.

Donghae menggerak-gerakan kakinya sebagai simbol penolakan namun itu malah membuat lututnya menyentuh junior Hyukjae.

"ahh.. Kauh mulai nakal yah..?"ujar Hyukjae sedikit mendesah setelah melepas kulumannya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanya tak setuju dengan ucapan Hyukjae.

"tidak.. Aku mohon hentikan.."ujar Donghae.

"kau membuatku gila Hae.. Aku jadi tak sabar berada didalammu."goda Hyukjae lalu kembali lagi melumat bibir Donghae sebelum Donghae kembali berontak..

Hyukjae menyalurkan salivanya didalam mulut Donghae hingga salivanya merembes keluar dari sela-sela bibir Donghae dan membentuk sebuah aliran.

"mmpphhhh...hnn..."Donghae

mendesah saat lidah Hyukjae menyapu langit-langitnya.

Hyukjae menyeringgai setan saat mendengar desahan sexy yang dikeluarkan Donghae.

Dia melepaskan kulumanyan dan beralih turun keleher Donghae. Hyukjae menjilat leher Donghae lalu menghisapnya.

"ahhh..."kembali lagi desahan sexy menggoda terdengar..

Hyukjae semakin gencar menghisap leher Donghae.

"ARGHH..."Hyukjae menggigit perpotongan leher Donghae meninggalkan bercak mereah keunguan. Hyukjae menghiasi leher jenjang Donghae dengan banyak kissmark indah.

Lalu bibir Hyukjae kembali menjelajah kebawah hingga akhirnya sampai pada nipple kecoklakan Donghae yang begitu terlihat 'menggiurkan'. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama Hyukjae langsung melahap nipple Donghae.

"Tuan... Saya mohon jangan tuan.. Ahh.."penolakan Donghae yang disertai desahannya itu malah membuat Hyukjae bersemangat.

Hyukjae menjilat nipple Donghae. Lalu disaat bersamaan dia juga menghisapnya membuat Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya.

"hh...hmm.."Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan kemudian Hyukjae dengan cepat menggigit nipple Donghae keras. "ARGHHH.."

"Donghae, kenapa kau memiliki wajah yang begitu manis dan ditambah lagi kau juga memiliki desahan yang sungguh sexy."ujar Hyujae.

"saya mohon tuan, lepaskan saya.."kata Donghae dengan wajah memohon.

"wae..? Aku yakin nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya."Hyukjae kembali menghisap nipple Donghae.

"ahh..mmppphhh.. Sayah..humhh...mohon..ahh..."suara Donghae tertahan oleh desahannya.

Hyukjae mengacuhkan ucapan sang namja manis ini. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ingin cepat-cepat mendayung kenikmatan bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Dicintai..? Cinta..? Wae..?

Yah, sepertinya Hyukjae memang menyukai Donghae sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada namja pecinta ikan ini.

Dan inilah yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hyukjae, memiliki Donghae sengan cara memanfaatkan hutang ayahnya.

Walaupun begitu Dia melakukan ini agar Donghae benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

*kembali kecerita

Ciuaman dan hisapan Hyukjae turun menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh Donghae. Menghisap leher Donghae ganas, meninggalkan bercak-bercak indah ditubuh mulus nan putih Donghae.

"ahh.."satu desahan keluar dari mulut Donghae saat Hyukjae menjilat lehernya.

Yang menimbulkan desahan-desahan lainnya.

Donghae bersusah payah menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"chagi, keluarkan desahan menggodamu. Karena itu membuatku bertenaga sayang."ucap Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae menahan desahannya. Donghae menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Karena sedikit kesal Hyukjae kembali menjilat, lalu menggigit keras perpotongan leher Donghae, menimbulkan warna merah yang sangat terang dai warna merah lainnya..

"ARGHH.."pekik Donghae merasakan sakit bercampur geli dilehernya yang digigit Hyukjae tadi. "ahh...hnn.."Donghae kembali mendesah saat Hyukjae melumuri setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan air liur Hyukjae.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae melepaskan celana jeans Donghae, beserta boxer dan celana dalamnya. Kemudian kembali melumuri tubuh Donghae dengan salivanya. Mulai dari pinggang lalu turun kepaha, terus turun hingga sampai dipangkal juniornya. Membuat Donghae menggelinjang.

Hyukjae masih setia menjilatinya.

Kemudian naik lagi hingga akhirnya Hyukjae sampai pada ujung juniornya.

Hyukjae menusuk-menusukkan lidahnya pada lubang kecil yang ada diujung junior Donghae.

"ahh..."Donghae merasakan kehangatan yang merajai tubuhnya akibat saliva Hyukjae apalagi didaerah selatannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Donghae kini meremas rambut Hyukjae dan sedikit menekannya. Dan tanpa diketahui Donghae, dalam kulumannya Hyukjae menyyeringgai senang. Dengan cepat Hyukjae mengabulkan keinginan sang namja manis

Dia mengulum dan mengemut junior Donghae lebih cepat. Bahkan kadang dia sertakan gigitan kecil.

"ahh...hnnn.."

Desahan Donghae benar-benar membuat Hyukjae menggila, celana yang dia kenakan terasa sesak. Dengan cepat -tanpa melepaskan kuluman pada junior Donghae- Hyukjae melepaskan beaju dan semua yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Kini keduanya sama-sama naked.

"AHHH..." desahan lega keluar dari mulut Donghae saat dia mencapai klimaksnya. Hyukjae segera melahap semua cairan yang keluar dari junior Donghae.

Donghae terlihat terengah-engah akibat klimaks pertamanya. Hyukjae yang melihat wajah sayu Donghae kembali 'lapar'. Dan Hyukjae kembali melumat bibir plump Donghae.

Kembali menikmati bibir pink soft Donghae.

Dan akhirnya Hyukjae berhasil memiliki tubuh Donghae. Mengambil ke-virginan Donghae hanya dalam 1 malam. Memanfaatkan kesulitan ekonomi keluarga Donghae, Hyukjae merebut Donghae.

#Full NC.a aku skip. Lagi gag mood buat bikin NC. Kalian bayangin sendiri aja yah NCnya EunHae kayak gimana.#

xxxxx

Malam bergairah telah berlalu, terganti dengan pagi yang menebarkan aroma embun. Menghasilkan cahaya matahari yang menembus ruas-ruas jendela. Memperlihatkan dua namja yang sedang tertidur saling menindih tanpa pakaian satupun.

Kehangatan cahaya matahari yang tembus menyilaukan ruangan itu menghangatkan suhu kamar. Membuat namja yang tertindih mulai tersadar dari malam panjangnya.

Namja manis ini mengerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya didalam kamar.

Namun dia mulai menyadari bahwa ada orang lain dikamar ini. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat namja yang berada diatasnya.

Tiba-tiba klise kejadian semalam mengambang jelas dikepalanya. Dia mengingat bagaimana saat namja ini menyetuhnya, saat namja ini menciumnya. Dan saat namja ini memasukinya. Semuanya terlihat jelas tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Setitik air berhasil keluar dari matanya, diikuti air-air mata lainnya.

Sakit...

Betapa sakitnya malam itu..

Ani.. Sampai sekarangpun rasanya tetap sakit...

Donghae -namja manis ini- akhirnya tidak bisa membendung kesakitan yang dirasaknnya. Dia menangis dalam diam.. Meratapi kekotorannya saat ini.

"hiks.."satu isakan mulai terdengar. Terdengar begitu memilukan dan menyakitkan.

Donghae merasakan gerakan ringan dari atasnya. Namja yang menindihnya sedikit menggeliat lalu tak lama kemudian namja itu membuka matanya secara perlahan.. Matanya menangkap mata cokelat Donghae yang dibanjiri air matanya.

"Donghae.."panggil namja tampan ini -Hyukjae-. "wae.?"tanyanya lalu mencium bibir soft Donghae sekilas.

"hiks..hiks..."hanya terdengar isakkan yang keluar dari dalam goa hangat Donghae.

"mianhae, maafkan aku.."Hyukjae membelai pipi tirus Donghae. "maaf, telah membuatmu terluka. Tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu. Mungkin kau menganggapku gila. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku lakukan ini agar aku bisa memilikimu. Donghae, aku mohon percaya padaku, aku mencintaimu.

Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku..?"Hyukjae ikut menitikkan air matanya.

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Hyukjae menangis. Apalagi menangis dalam urusan cinta. Hanya Donghaelah yang mampu membuat Hyukjae menangis..

"aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku janji kalau kau mau menjadi kekasihku, aku akan menganggap lunas hutang-hutang ayahmu. Bahkan aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu dan ayahmu. Aku mohon Donghae."pinta Hyukjae dengan tatapan memohon.

Donghae terlihat berpikir. 'apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus jawab iya..? Tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi kalau aku tolak pasti dia akan menghajar Appaku lagi. Aku tidak mau dia menyakiti Appa lagi. Cuma Appa yang aku punya.

Lalu aku harus jawab apa sekaran...g..? Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan.? Appa, bantu aku..! Ya tuhan semoga pilihanku ini sudah tepat. Lindungi aku tuhan.!' bathin Donghae.

"Donghae.."panggil Hyukjae. "bagaimana kau mau jadi kekasihku kan.?"tanya Hyukjae.

Dan terlihat anggukan kecil dari Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, kemudian dia mengecup bibir plump Donghae.

"saranghae.."ujar Hyukjae. Donghae hanya diam tak menjawab, karena bingung apa yang harus dia ucapkan.

"yasudah, kalau begitu sekarang kita mandi yah. Aku harus kembali kekantor dan kau juga harus merapikan bajumu untuk dipindahkan kesini. Jadi AYO KITA MANDI.."ucap Hyukjae semangat sambil bangun dari atas tubuh Donghae. "ayo.."Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae untuk bangun.

"akkhh..."pekik Donghae saat merasakan sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"sakit..?"tanya Hyukjae khawatir. Donghae hanya mengangguk. "mianhae, semalam aku bermain kasar. Mianhae.."Hyukjae merasa bersalah karena bermain kasar pada Donghae semalum. "yasudah, aku bantu yah.."Hyukjae menggendong Donghae ala bride style menuju kamar mandi.

Hari ini sudah resmi Donghae menjadi kekasih dari seorang pemilik Lee's Corp, perusahaan terbesar dikorea. Dan mulai hari ini juga kehidupan Lee Donghae beserta Appanya berubah 100%.

Kehidupannya saat ini sudah seperti Putri, apapun yang dia pinta dituruti oleh Hyukjae. Apabila ada bawahan Hyukjae yang menyakitinya pasti langsung dipecat. Karena menurut Hyukjae menyakiti Donghae sama saja menyakitinya..

Karena Donghae it's me... Donghae is my everything...

Finish...!

Mau dilanjut atau stop nih..?

Mian yah kalo typo's banyak bertebaran! Maklum saya kan masih amatiran..hehehe


End file.
